


two suitcase and goodbye

by darkhpotato



Series: pain; live with it or let go [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Goodbyes, Heartbreak, M/M, Regret, Sad Mark, doctor mark, sad donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhpotato/pseuds/darkhpotato
Summary: “If my son left you Mark, it only means that he don’t want to see you again. If he left with no trace it means he’s not coming back.”or the day that Donghyuck left Mark for good...
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee & Na Jaemin
Series: pain; live with it or let go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902016
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	two suitcase and goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> this is the part two of pain ; live with it or let go  
> enjoy the hearbreak

Donghyuck sat on his swivel chair and put his hand in his table, all his belongings are now put in a box, this is his last day in the company, he will surely miss this table of him, the people he worked with, and his job.

He took the much bigger opportunity of taking the job abroad and perhaps he can study too if given a chance, he needs a lot of distraction that he can get as if being miles away won’t be enough to forget every pain.

A soft knock was heard, he saw his friend slash boss Taeil leaning at the door, smiling at him, although he said that he’s happy with his decision, his eyes can’t lie, the older will surely miss his absence. Who will be his overtime buddy or drinking buddy when he’s gone?

“Ready to go? We can’t start the party if you won’t be around.” It’s the goodbye party, he refused to have it at first but his officemate were very persuasive, saying it’s unsure on when will they see each other again. So for the last beautiful memory of them, they need to celebrate. Although he’s not vocal about the problem in his relationship, most of his co worker knew for a fact that he can’t leave the country before because of his doctor boyfriend, but now that he changed his mind, speculations arise and those are true but they are maybe afraid to confirm it to him.

“I’m surely not going to miss it.” He stands up from his seat, grab the last box that he needed and went with Taeil, he will surely live with a heavy and broken heart but he’s ready to start a new beginning.

…

All are set, his two suitcases and his bag are ready in the corner; all his personal belongings were sent to his mother’s home. It was painful to explain it at first but his mother understood the moment a tear left his eyes. What’s funny is that, she didn’t judge her son; all she said are word of encouragement saying that he can find much better man. And where on earth he can find one? When he’s too broken to trust someone again? It’s much better to think that he will leave to build himself and find his own happiness than finding that someone.

He clean every corner of their apartment, he changed their bed sheet, stock the fridge, this is the last thing that he can do for Mark and the last thing he wants from him is just a simple talk of what went wrong. But he’s determined no matter what answers he get from him, he will still leave.

“Can you go home tonight? I need to talk to you about something” He said on the line, he can hear him sighing deeply, talking in a low voice to someone in the room. He’s not surprise if he’s with Jaemin, they are together most of the time and even Jaemin’s IG feed fills with Mark’s picture. Months ago, if he wants to get updates from Mark , he will open Jaemin’s IG , while scrolling with jealousy, he can’t put a like on every pictures because he wants to be that person who takes Mark photo and uploading it.

“I’m sorry Hyuck, we have a case conference this afternoon, I don’t know what time we will be finish and afterwards I need to be ….” Donghyuck failed to listen to all Mark excuses. His flight is at ten in the evening, they only have tonight to talk personally.

“But I will still wait for you; I hope you can make it. I want you to make it; we at least need this last talk.” He said cutting Mark.

“Donghyuck babe, please understand,” Mark plead irritatingly. “I can’t go even if I want to. You know I love you but my work, my line of work is to save lives, you understand that right? I really can’t make it.” Donghyuck heave a deep sigh, even his last request got rejected, he let his bitterness shown in his next words.

“Yes, you save life, and just so happened you failed to save our relationship, so this is our goodbye then, goodbye Mark. I wish you success. And a happy life with someone who understands you, because after this call, I will understand you no more.”

“Babe what do you mean?” Mark sound puzzled, confuse from Donghyuck’s words.

“It means. I’m breaking up with you and be happy with Jaemin.” Donghyuck at least wants to do it face to face but with Mark’s excuses, he has no choice but to do it via phone call.

“Babe, you’re kidding right? Please calm down, we will talk tomorrow. I’ll be there before you wake up, but for now, please calm down. We’re not breaking up.” 

Donghyuck didn’t answer; he let Mark end their call.

…

Mark was anxious after their phone call. He request for another doctor to take over his night shift because he needs to get home, his request was denied because some of their doctors are out drinking their stress away. When morning came, he changed to his clothes, ignored Jaemin who’s clinging into him. They have the same schedule; Jaemin asked him if they can take a nap together which don’t really end with just a nap.

“Sorry Jaemin, I need to get home.”

“To Donghyuck?” his voice sounded so bitter, Mark threw him an annoyed look. “When will he stop being so demanding and clingy? Why does it’s hard for him to realize that you have a busy career and you rarely sleep and have a proper meal, unlike him. Look at you?” Jaemin cupped his face, examined his eye bags. “You look like a zombie, let’s grab some breakfast before we sleep. What are you going to do Mark Lee without me?” Jaemin muse, Mark removed Jaemin’s hands from his face.

“Donghyuck told me last night to come home but because of schedule I cannot go.” He excused.

“And what about me? Don’t you care about me?” Mark shut his locker loudly, annoyed by Jaemin’s outburst.

“Why are you complaining? Didn’t you agree on our limitation?” Mark agreed to have a friends with benefits relationship with him, it was Jaemin who propose that idea, one evening when he looks so stress, he fucked up, his senior was mad, he can’t talk about it to Donghyuck. He has Jaemin that time, saying that he knows something that can relieve their stress away. It started with a kiss that leads them to bed, that’s where their arrangement started. They agreed to keep it a secret.

“Sorry Mark.” He tried to touch his arm, but Mark was fast on his feet, he needs to go home to Donghyuck. He knew it was really wrong to have an affair no matter how needy he was that time; he needs to gather all his thoughts and fix everything with his boyfriend before it’s too late.

He can’t stay calm as he is driving home, he message him that he will be coming home. He realized that the last time he went home was more than a week ago. That’s how busy and neglectful boyfriend he was.

When he punched in the code of their unit he called for Donghyuck usually at this time he’s boyfriend is up preparing for breakfast or watering the plants in their balcony or watching the morning news. Today it’s exceptionally quiet and clean.

“Donghyuck?”

“Babe I’m here?” He went to their room, there’s still no sign of him, and he went to the bathroom, on their spare room but still no Donghyuck. He tried to dial his phone but he was directed to the voice mail, but he left another message saying that he’s home.

He removed his tie and decided to take a bath first while waiting for Donghyuck to wherever he must be, maybe he went with to the company earlier or did his morning walk. He usually does that when he’s stress.

He opens their shared closet, he furrows his brows, and what did Donghyuck do to make it more spacious?

He confusion grew more and more when he notice that he can only spot his clothes, he open their underwear closet, he can only see his, he open everything to see Donghyuck’s belongings but he can see none, his heart began to ache as he rummaging the house, looking for Donghyuck things ,his video games are missing, his collection of vinyl, his books are gone.

“Donghyuck babe?” He doesn’t want to entertain the idea, but all these signs tell him so. He clutch his chest, it getting harder and harder to breath. He took his phone and dial Donghyuck’s mother’s number.

“What do you want?” she sound so angry but he disregard her tone, he just wants to know where Donghyuck is.

“Is Donghyuck’s there? Can I speak to him?” he pleaded.

“He’s not here.” Short reply filled with venom that fierce Mark heart.

“Where is he? Please tell me where I can find him?” Mark was down on his knees, as if Donghyuck’s mom can see him

“If my son left you Mark, it only means that he don’t want to see you again. If he left with no trace it means he’s not coming back.”

“Mrs. Lee?”

“I hope it’s the last time that you will call me. I don’t know what you did to hurt my son but I witnesses him cried so many tears because of you. The only consolation that I’m being nice to you is that at some point in his life you made my son happy and alive. But now, you throw all of that, my son is a wonderful person he deserve someone who see and value his worth and that’s not you Mark.” He can’t help but agree, no matter how those words stabbed his heart, he can’t help but still ask for another chance, but where is Donghyuck? He needs to find him to ask for another chance.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Lee, I can’t do that. I’ll find him.”

Mrs. Lee didn’t wish him good luck, she just ended their call.

Because of his ambition and desire, he neglects the person who first believes in him. Who dreamed with him, he failed as a lover.

He felt that Donghyuck knew about his affair, but he avoided every confrontation, he avoided the arguments thinking it’s much better that way. He had no idea that he was slowly killing the love that Donghyuck felt for him and he left because he can take it no more.

_“It means. I’m breaking up with you and be happy with Jaemin.”_

The break up call was real after all, but Donghyuck was wrong, he can’t be happy with Jaemin, because at the end of the day, he still wants to go back to Donghyuck.

For Donghyuck is his home.

But his home is gone and it was his entire fault.

All he can do is cry throw everything and destroy the bed sheet.

Donghyuck will get mad if he found out that he destroys everything that he spent hours to clean and arrange.

If only he agreed to go home last night, maybe.

Maybe …

So many maybe…

**Author's Note:**

> do you like it?  
> i enjoy writing it...  
> next time it might be Donghyuck or Jeno or Jaemin or Mark again....


End file.
